You Belong With Me
by Team Seth.Leah and Jake
Summary: What if you were in love with your best friend? What if he had an imprint? What if that said imprintwasn't you? Nikki Delacroix knows exactly how that feels when she realises she's in lovewith her best friend, Seth Clearwater. ONE-SHOT Seth/OC


** Hey! This is just a little one shot on Seth and his best friend, Nikki (My OC). I would like to say that the person who gave me this idea was Sofie Clearwater who is writing a Seth Clearwater story on the same song (you belong with me) You should go and read it! It rocks!**

**p.s It's gonna start off like the music video but then I'm gonna add my own touch...so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the twilight saga or the song you belong with me.**

_"Well, it seems to me that the best relationships-the ones that last- are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is...suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with." _

_- Dana Scully (The X-Files)_

**Nikki's POV:**

I am in love with my best friend! There! I said it!

I looked out the window of my room and saw my best friend, Seth Clearwater talking on the phone.

He was pacing around and trying to get the person on the other end to calm down which means it's his girlfriend...aka his imprint, Alicia Fitch...rhymes with bitch.

And yes, I do know about werewolves and vampires.

I never wanted to be in love with him! I never asked for it! But he's just so...Seth_-y, _its hard not to.

**Seth's POV:**

Why?

Why did I have to be that stupid to make a joke when she asked me if she needed to diet!

"Seth! Seth! Are you even listening to me!" She yelled

"Yes baby" I said in monotone.

"You better say your sorry! "

I sighed "I'm sorry"

"You better be! Do you know..." And then Alicia started a big lecture about her previous boyfriends and all the great things they used to do for her.

My best friend Nikki, always understands my sense of humour. No matter what she'll laugh at what I say because she knows I would never say something mean.

I've thought about leaving Alicia, about breaking up with her but...because she's my imprint...it hurts.

A few days ago Jacob Black aka my Alpha/best friend broke his imprint to be with my sister, Leah. It's hard for him, it hurts a lot but he loves Leah more.

I wish I could find someone nice, someone who understands me, someone I can hang out with and do things i want to do instead of doing what she wants to...someone like...someone like...Nikki...

I admit...I've kind of had a crush on her. But because of the imprint I don't want to hurt her and I cant leave Alicia..._  
><em>

**Nikki's POV:**

Finally, Seth put the phone down.

I picked up the notebook and wrote down...

"You okay?" I held it up.

He picked up his notebook and wrote down

"Tired of Drama"

"Sorry"

He shrugged

I took a deep breath and wrote...

"I love you"

**Seth's POV:**

I shrugged.

She started to write but I didn't feel like talking so I closed my curtains._  
><em>

**Nikki's POV:**

I was supposed to meet Seth, his girlfriend, his friends and his family at the beach for a bonfire so I decided to get ready.

I turned on the song "You Belong with me" by Taylor Swift and sang along with it while dancing around my room. This song decribes my situation so well!

I picked up my blue one piece bathing suit. I looked at it for a while.

I usually always wore a one piece because...well...I don't think I had the greatest body. Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister thinks I have the greatest body ever which is why she bought a bikini for me on my birthday...But I never wore it. But...t_here's a first for everything! _

I went to my closet and picked up the short short and the tank top my step-mom had bought me but I never dared to touch. Until now of course.I slipped my clothes on with the bathing suit underneath.

I added a few loose curls to my naturally straight hair. I put on some lip gloss and put on some light eyeshadow and mascara.

Why was I dressing up, you may ask? Well...i want to look hot for Seth. Even though he imprinted; was it wrong of me to hope that maybe...just maybe...he'll see me in a different light._  
><em>

**Seth's POV:**

We all sat around the bonfire laughing and joking around. Alicia sat beside me in only her bikini top and her shorts much like all the other girls. Alicia kept trying to get my attention but I was distracted.

_Where is Nikki? She lives only a 5 minute walk from here? Why is she late?_

"Who's that hot chick?" Quil asked nodding his head towards the parking lot of the beach where a girl with loose curled hair and wearing short shorts and a tank top. She had sun glasses resting on top of her hair. Because of the sun setting behind her you couldn't see her face. All us guys stared...

But when she got closer, I stood up.

"Nikki?"

"Hey Seth. Sorry I'm late" She apologized smiling at me.

Just like the other guys, I couldn't say anything, I just stared. I looked her up and down and let me tell you...she looked fine...

Alicia cleared her throat and grabbed my hand.

"Hey Vicky" She said

"It's Nikki!" Me and Nikki both said. We looked at each other and burst out laughing

"Hey Nikki! Would you like to go for a walk by the water? Since everyone else are love sick idiots who can't be apart. Don't worry, Seth won't mind. You can leave your stuff with him" Leah said.

"sure" Nikki stripped off her top but kept her shorts on.

"Wow" I mumbled still checking her out.

"Like what you see, Seth-a-boo?" Nikki teased. Everyone laughed (except Alicia) as I blushed

"Guilty" I said putting my a hands off. Nikki laughed but I swear she was blushing.

Alicia stepped in front of me.

"Hey bitch, Just because he's your friend doesn't mean you can just flirt with him...I'm his girlfriend" Alicia said crossing her arms

"hey slut, you may be his girlfriend but I've been his friend since pre-K So suck it up!" Nikki said then walked off with Leah.

I was about to walk after her but Alicia stopped me.

"Don't even think about it!" She said and then pulled me into a kiss.

**Nikki's POV:**

I followed Leah but not before looking back to see Alicia kissing him. I sighed and ran to catch up with Leah.

"So...is there a reason why you dressed up like this? You know maybe for a certain boy that you've known for so long and that just happens to be my brother.?" Leah asked nudging my arm.

I looked down "Of course not"

"You can lie all you want but I know you as much as my brother does. Who do you think taught you how to lie?" She said laughing

"He imprinted"

"Jake imprinted too...but he's still with me. Look" She grabbed me and sat me down "I know my brother. And he has the biggest smile ever when he's with you. He talks about you more than he talks about Alicia. Tell him how you feel" And with that we both stood up and we both went up towards everyone else where they were setting up a karaoke machine.

"Who wants to go first?" Jake asked

"Nikki!" Leah said "And I get to chose the song!"

"Nikki will be singing...you belong with me!"

Seth smiled at me and I began to sing

_You're on the phone  
>With your girlfriend<br>She's upset  
>She's going off about<br>Something that you said  
>'cause she doesn't get your humor<br>Like I do_

_**Third Person**_

Seth always makes Nikki laugh. He just has that type of effect on people including her. Seth loves making others laugh...it makes him happy...He especially loves making Leah and Nikki laugh because they're both the hardest to make laugh...It makes him feel special that he's one of those very few people who can.

_I'm in the room  
>It's a typical Tuesday night<br>I'm listening to the kind of music  
>She doesn't like<br>She'll never know your story  
>Like I do<br>_

Nikki and Seth have known each other ever since the day they were born...and I know a lot of people say that...but they literally met on the day they were born. There mothers room in the hospital were right next to each other and there beds in the nursery were right next to each other and since the nurse was kind of weird she introduced each new baby to each other.

Since then they were the best of friends. They knew everything about each other.

_But she wears short skirts  
>I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day  
>When you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for  
>Has been here the whole time<em>

To Nikki, Alicia was everything she wasn't. She didn't have beautiful curly hair that had blonde highlights. Instead she had Brownish/Blackish hair that were super straight. She doesn't always wear revealing clothes like Tank tops and shorts. Instead she wears capri's, Jeans and mid-sleeve shirts. She doesn't wear a lot of make-up, Instead she wears concealer and a little bit of mascara.

___If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you  
>See you belong with me<br>You belong with me.  
>Walking the streets<br>With you and your worn out jeans  
>I can't help thinking<br>This is how it ought to be  
>Laughing on a park bench<br>Thinking to myself  
>Hey, isn't this easy?<em>

Seth and Nikki could do anything together and it would always be fun. They could even just sit on a bench or hang out at there house and they'd never have to worry about feeling uncomfortable. Once they spent there whole day just sitting there listening to music and talking.

__

_And you've got a smile  
>That could light up this whole town<br>I haven't seen it in awhile  
>Since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine  
>I know you better than that<br>Hey what you doing  
>With a girl like that<em>

Seth has the type of smile that makes others smile. It lights up the world and can make other people instantly happy. Alicia is the only one who knows how to turn that smile off. After the imprint he smiles but it never met his eyes...but when he's alone without Alicia he's the old Seth again.

_She wears high heels  
>I wear sneakers<br>She's cheer captain  
>I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day  
>When you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for  
>Has been here the whole time<br>If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you  
>See you belong with me<em>

_Standing by and  
>Waiting at your backdoor<br>All this time  
>How could you not know<br>Baby  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me.  
><em>

She wanted him to be hers...not, Alicia's. She wanted him to love her, to hold her when she cries, to tell her how beautiful she is, To take her out, and to lay next to her at the beach and watch the sunset...all while thinking he loves her as more then a friend.

_Oh, I remember  
><em>_You driving to my house  
>In the middle of the night<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know you're about to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs  
>And you tell me about your dreams<br>Think I know where you belong  
>Think I know it's with me<em>

**Flashback**:

Nikki was awoken up by a rock hitting her window startled she picked up her trusty baseball bat and walked towards the window. When she looked there was Seth standing there in the rain in only cut-offs.

"Seth! Shouldn't you be patrolling?" She asked once Seth climbed in.

"She doesn't love me" He whispered

"What? Seth tell me what happened?" She asked

"I was patrolling by the beach and I saw Alicia...kissing someone" He said and tears starting coming out of his eyes

"Oh, Seth" She said and hugged him as he crumbled to the ground.

"Nikki, it hurts...it hurts so much!" He whimpered

"I know, but I'm here"

*****End of Flashback*****

But of course a few days later Seth forgot about the whole encounter with Nikki and forgave Alicia.

_Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see?  
>You belong with me.<em>

_Have you ever thought  
>Just maybe<br>You belong with me_

"Are you trying to say something!"

**Seth's POV:**

"Alicia, Be quiet" I said trying to pull her down.

"If you think you can steal my boyfriend, then you're wrong, 'cause he loves ME! Not you, ME!"

"Ali..." I tried again.

Nikki was looking down, and not meeting my eye...but why?

"Ali, Me and Nikki are just friends! You don't need to be jealous because of that" I tried reasoning with her.

"That goes to show how much you know about your 'friend' Did you know she's in love with you? That everyday, she's jealous of what me and you have? That if she could, she'd have you for herself!" She exclaimed.

I looked at Nikki She wouldn't look up at me, but I saw a tear fall down towards the ground.

"Nikki, Is that true? Do you...do you like me?" I asked quietly. Everyones eyes turned to Nikki, waiting.

Part of me hoped she said 'no'.

But another little part hoped for the opposite. Maybe things can be different. Maybe I do have some hope...maybe I don't have to be a love-sick puppy.

"OF course it's true! Do you think I would lie?" Alicia exclaimed

"I wasn't talking to you!" I snapped and everyone stared at me in shock.

I saw Alicia look at me in disbelief. "I can not believe you yelled at me, Seth Clearwater! Apologize now!" She ordered

I could feel the familiar pain shoot through my body. The pain of your imprint not feeling happy.

But I ignored it.

"My baby brother is not going to apologize to some bratty, self-centered and not to mention slutty bitch!" Leah exclaimed standing directly in front of Alicia. Jake was trying his best to make sure Leah doesn't attack.

"Nikki...Is it true" I asked ignoring them all.

"Yes" She whispered looking up at me.

"Told you!" Alicia exclaimed

"Will you shut the hell up!" I yelled turning to face her.

"You shouldnt be yelling at me like that 'cause I can break up with you whenever I want!" She said

"Then do it! Break up with me!"

"Fine, Seth Clearwater, We are over!" She yelled and ran off.

I sighed. I could feel the familiar pain rising again

but again...I ignored it.

"Nikki..."

"I gotta go" She said but i grabbed her arm and pulled her into me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I knew right after I said that it was the most stupid question ever.

"What was I suppose to say? 'Hey Seth, I think I'm in love with you, But sadly we can't be together because you have a girlfriend'?"

I noticed everybody get up and give us some privacy, saying something about a walk.

"You...you love me?" I whispered

"Yes...Seth, let go of me, I gotta go" She said trying to push me away.

"no, you don't. You don't have to go. You can stay here, with me." And with that I leaned down.

I felt her stiffen but then relax when our lips touched, her arms made their way around my neck, as my arms were around her waist doing anything to pull her closer.

I heard the cries of joy from the others who apparently were hiding by the treeline watching us.

She pulled away and blushed looking down. I rolled my eyes at the others as they yell out a lot of embarassing stuff.

"Nikki, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked

She looked into my eyes and said "Of course"

We all sat around the fire and talked all the way until 4 in the morning. My arms around Nikki, as she leaned into me.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, You look Beautiful today" I whispered hoping nobody else would hear but of course they did.

"And by beautiful, he means hot and sexy!" Jared said

She blushed but smiled and mouthed a 'thank you'

I leaned down a little so my lips were by her ears and whispered

"You belong with me."

**A/N: So what you think? Good? Bad?**

**So remember go read Sofie Clearwater's story 'You belong with Me'. **

**And also read my other stories about Leah, Jacob and Seth called 'Commitment'**

**And do you gusy want me to write a little epilogue to this story? Let me know.**

**Go to my profile to see what Nikki was wearing and what Seth looks like**

"_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."_

Unknown

**ReVIeW**

**V**


End file.
